Remède impossible pour Maladie incurable ?
by Myaka
Summary: House le misanthrope, le taciturne, le cynique... Et si un évènemment l'amenait à reconsidérer le pourquoi du comment ? S'il était obligé de remonter dans son enfance, à la recherche de la perle, responsable de son malheur... ? [FIC ACHEVEE]
1. La mort plus forte que House ?

**Note de l'Auteur :** Après une collaboration faîtes avec Lysippée sous le pseudonyme de Kalyppe je me lance seule sur une fic Dr House. Le sujet n'est pas particulièrement original, mais je le trouvais intéressant à traiter, aussi n'ai-je pas hésiter trop longtemps. Voici donc le premier chapitre ! J'espère que les autres ne tarderont pas. Mais en général, quand je prends plaisir à écrire, je ne mets jamais longtemps pour écrire mes chapitres. Et House… J'adooore écrire sur lui ! Bonne lecture.

**DisclaImer :** Je ne gagne pas d'argent, et les lieux et personnages mentionnés mis à part Heather Jonston ne m'appartiennent pas.

- Remède Impossible pour Maladie… Incurable ? -

Chapitre 1

La mort… Plus forte que House ?

House reprit sa canne qu'il avait posé près du lit de la patiente, en soupirant légèrement. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au moniteur avant de regarder sa montre.

- Heure du décès, 18 heures 56.

Sans un regard pour le reste de son équipe et pour la jeune femme qui venait d'expirer, le diagnosticien sortit de la chambre et prit la direction de son bureau. D'une poussée vigoureuse, il envoya la porte en direction du mur et pénétra dans la pièce. Il alla s'asseoir dans le siège en face de son bureau et se saisit de la grosse balle rouge qu'il aimait tant sentir sous ses doigts lorsqu'il était crispé. Il la lança, presque avec rage, contre le mur avant de la rattraper au creux de sa main et de la relancer immédiatement après. Et ainsi de suite….

Ce petit manège dura de longues minutes et aurait encore continué si Foreman, Cameron et Chase n'avaient pas fait soudainement irruption dans son bureau, l'interrompant dans son activité.

- House, on doit parler ! commença Foreman en s'avançant.

- Repassez plus tard, lui ordonna House d'un ton ferme.

- Non, on doit parler maintenant, fit Cameron apportant son soutien à son collègue.

- Et pourquoiiii… geignit House en mettant ses mains la nuque. Moi j'ai pas envie. Et que l'on parle maintenant, dans une heure ou dans deux jours, de toute manière notre patiente ne nous le reprochera pas je pense.

- Elle est morte, House ! explosa Cameron.

- Justement, le temps ne fait plus aucune différence à présent, plaida l'interpellé sur un ton peu concerné.

- Notre patiente est morte, House !

- Mais arrêtez donc, grogna-t-il en se redressant. Je ne suis ni atteint de surdité, ni de débilité profonde. Je comprends parfaitement ce que vous me dîtes, pas la peine de me le répéter quinze fois.

Légèrement excédé, Gregory quitta son siège et se mit à arpenter la pièce. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut que son équipe était toujours là, à l'observer, il releva la tête, les sourcils levés en signe de surprise muette.

- Vous êtes encore là ? Je pensais que vous étiez assez intelligents pour comprendre que 'repassez plus tard' signifiait partir et repasser… plus tard.

Avec un signe de la main plus qu'explicit, House invita Cameron, Chase et Foreman à déguerpir de son bureau. Une fois seul, il reprit sa petite marche solitaire. Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi le cœur de la patiente avait-il soudainement lâché ? Rien ne laissait prévoir une telle chose… House clopina jusqu'à son bureau. Il farfouilla un instant parmi la paperasse qui s'accumulait depuis des mois pour en ressortir le dossier de sa patiente.

'Heather Jonston'

House posa sa canne en équilibre contre le bureau et se traîna, tant bien que mal, jusqu'à son fauteuil. Une fois installé, il passa une main dans ses cheveux grisonnants avant d'ouvrir le dossier qu'il commença à relire attentivement.

La jeune femme de 27 ans s'était présentée le 20 Novembre aux urgences. Elle ne souffrait que d'une légère arythmie et de maux de ventre sans gravité. House songea à une simple colite et ne la garda en observation uniquement parce que Cuddy avait insisté. Grand bien lui avait fait finalement : trois heures plus tard, Heather faisait une hémorragie interne.

Quelque chose n'allait visiblement pas. Aussi House, poussé par Cuddy, s'était décidé à prendre le cas en main. L'IRM n'ayant rien révélé d'anormal, House et son équipe en étaient venus à la conclusion d'un empoisonnement. Mais alors que Foreman s'apprêtait à aller forcer la porte de la jeune femme pour jeter à coup d'œil à son environnement, Heather avait soudain fait un arrêt respiratoire, remettant en cause la thèse de House.

C'est alors que le diagnosticien avait jugé bon de vérifier l'état du cœur de la patiente. A l'examen, rien d'anormal ne transparaissait, et faute de mieux, House envoya Cameron et Chase effectuer un scanner pour vérifier du côté du cerveau. Rien. Mais à peine revenu dans sa chambre, La tension d'Heather avait chuté, et son cœur n'avait pas tardé à suivre la même pente descendante.

Arrêt cardiaque.

Mort de Heather Jonston.

House n'avait rien vu venir. Plus grave, il n'avait rien pu prévenir… D'un geste lent, il ferma le dossier. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que ce qu'il savait déjà. A quoi bon le relire une nouvelle fois ? Il fut tiré de ses pensées par quelqu'un qui toquait doucement sur la porte vitré de son bureau. Il leva les yeux pour voir Cameron, de l'autre côté, qui semblait attendre son autorisation pour pénétrer dans la pièce. House soupira mais lui fit signe qu'elle pouvait le rejoindre, ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire.

House, pensif, fixait le mur sans le voir réellement. Cameron s'avança jusqu'à lui et patienta. Mais comme il ne daignait pas lui accorder la moindre attention, elle prit la parole :

- House…

Grommellement de la part de l'interpellé.

- House… Regardez-moi, lui demanda fermement Camron.

A sa demande, Greg consentit à détacher ses yeux du mur pour les poser sur Allison.

- Ne faîtes pas la même erreur deux fois, murmura doucement la jeune femme.

- Quelle erreur… ?

- Ne mettez pas le dossier de Heather au fond de votre tiroir, pour 12 longues années, comme vous l'avez fait pour Esther. 1

House ne répondit pas, mais détourna le regard, signe que Cameron avait touché juste.

- Vous devez accepter de perdre des patients. C'est normal, pour tous les médecins. Vous ne pouvez pas soigner tout le monde, c'est impossible.

Cameron se tut, laissant House méditer ces bonnes paroles. Mais le diagnosticien, d'habitude si prompt à lui faire la morale, et à se moquer d'elle dans ce genre de situation, resta étrangement silencieux.

- House… ? fit la voix incertaine de Cameron qui tentait de le sortir de sa léthargie.

- J'ai entendu, Cameron, répondit-il enfin. Et vous ne m'apprenez rien de nouveau. Je sais parfaitement tout cela, et ce depuis bien plus longtemps que vous.

Il marqua une pause, et se tortilla un peu sur son siège pour sortir son flacon de vicodine de sa poche. Il l'ouvrit d'un geste lent et en sortit une pilule qu'il posa au creux de sa main. Il la garda un moment comme cela, et fit remarquer :

- Je trouve ça ironique que ce soit vous, qui vous souciez tellement des patients habituellement - à tel point que vous manquez parfois d'objectivité, qui soyez amenée à me faire part de vos leçons de morale.

Il eut un ricanement et lança un regard perçant à Cameron, qui ne cilla pas. House haussa les épaules, et avala son cachet sans plus de cérémonie.

- Ne vous laissez pas ronger, House… lança simplement l'immunologiste avant de tourner les talons et de quitter le bureau.

House la regarda s'éloigner en se disant qu'un tour sur sa moto lui ferait le plus grand bien. Cela lui éclaircirait sûrement les idées.

1 Mention à l'Episode 17 de la saison 2. Je ne m'étendrais pas dessus pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore vu.


	2. Attention aux virages de la vie

**Note de l'Auteur :** Et voilà le deuxième chapitre de cette petite histoire qui ne devrait pas être bien bien longue.

**Disclamer :** Une nouvelle fois, rien ne m'appartient et je ne gagne toujours pas d'argent… Dommage, dommage…

Chapitre 2

Attention aux virages… de la vie ?

Sa moto l'attendait sagement, sur sa place handicapée. House passa une main bienveillante sur la selle et y enleva une poussière imaginaire. La nuit commençait tout juste à tomber. Le médecin regarda les lampadaires du parking s'allumer un à un, alors qu'il enfilait son casque. Il ajusta bien la sangle puis mit sa canne à la place réservée sur la moto. Il enfourcha alors l'engin, et mit le contact, sentant son cœur tressauter au même rythme que le moteur.

Il quittait l'hôpital l'instant d'après, le vent lui sifflant aux oreilles…

Il tourna longtemps dans les environs, espérant se débarrasser de cette sensation d'échec qu'il ressentait. Peine perdue. Le visage de Heather Jonston, qu'il n'avait pourtant qu'entraperçu, le hantait… Pourquoi diable était-elle morte ? On ne claquait pas comme ça !! Pas entre ses mains… !!

De rage, House tourna violement la poignée de l'accélérateur. La moto fit un bond en avant, prenant de la vitesse. La nuit était totalement tombée à présent, mais House ne pensa pas à allumer ses feux. Prit par le cheminement de ses pensées, il était dans un état second.

Il devait savoir ce qui était arrivé à Heather.

Quiconque autre que House aurait tourné la page, préférant songer à un autre éventuel patient. Mais House était House. Et s'il ne prenait que quelques cas, c'était pour une bonne raison. Il ne tenait pas à perdre les rares patients qui lui avaient été confiés. Le diagnosticien et sa moto négocièrent un virage un peu serré. House récupéra de justesse son aplomb pour ne pas être désarçonné. Mais il en avait cure. Sans s'en rendre compte, sa vitesse augmentait. Doucement… Mais sûrement.

Il trouverait de quoi elle était morte exactement. Comme Esther. Même si cela devait lui prendre 12 autres années de sa vie. Il ne laisserait pas cette question là, sans réponse. Heather avait le droit de savoir… Pour pouvoir reposer en paix.

Etait-ce à cause de son esprit troublé ? De sa vitesse excessive ? De la fatigue morale et physique qu'il ressentait ? Quoi qu'il en soit, alors qu'il venait tout juste de promettre à Heather de découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire, une vive lumière l'éblouit soudain. Il tourna la tête, surpris d'être ainsi agressé.

House aperçut alors la voiture bleu nuit qui débouchait du virage. Le klaxon hurla aussi désespérément qu'inutilement à ses oreilles. Il eut juste le temps de voir le visage, déformé par la terreur, de la femme au volant, avant le terrible choc.

- - -

Cameron détendit ses jambes et les posa paresseusement sur la table basse devant elle. Elle attrapa la télécommande et commença à parcourir les différentes chaînes sans s'attarder plus de quelques secondes sur l'une d'entre elles. Elle finit par s'arrêter sur un vieux film, qu'il lui semblait reconnaître. Elle entreprit alors de se concentrer sur le dialogue passionné des deux amants présents à l'écran. Mais après que la femme ait déclaré qu'elle ne tenait plus à revoir son bien-aimé, l'esprit de Cameron décrocha vite et ne tarda pas à rejoindre les couloirs de l'hôpital qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle.

Elle soupira. La journée avait été dure. L'immunologiste détestait perdre des patients. A plus forte raison lorsque ces derniers étaient sensés avoir la vie devant eux. Le plus frustrant, indépendamment du fait qu'Heather était morte, c'était qu'ils ignoraient encore pourquoi. Et cela, Cameron aurait bien aimé le savoir…

Elle songea alors à la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec House. N'était-elle pas comme lui en fin de compte ? Elle tenait à connaître le fin mot de l'histoire, autant que Greg. Mais pourtant… leurs motivations différaient. Allison y tenait pour pouvoir sauver d'autres patients, un jour. Gregory voulait… Mais que voulait-il au juste ? Cameron aurait été bien incapable de le dire, en réalité.

Avec un mouvement de tête résigné, elle se saisit de la télécommande qu'elle avait reposé, et éteignit sa télé. Il était évident qu'elle n'arriverait pas à se changer les idées. Elle prit donc la décision d'aller se coucher au plus vite. Une bonne nuit de sommeil, pensait-elle, remettrait tout en place.

Elle ne pouvait pas savoir qu'elle se retrouverait confronter à bien d'autres problèmes, dès le lendemain matin…

- - -

Les bruits lui arrivaient par intermittente, comme étouffés par un épais nuage de coton.

- Monsieur ? Répondez-moi… Hochez la tête si vous m'entendez…

House entendait et il aurait aimé le faire savoir. Mais ses muscles refusaient de fonctionner. Après un effort surhumain, il parvint à entrouvrir ses paupières. Il aperçut le visage d'une personne penchée au dessus de lui, et un peu plus haut, le plafond… d'une ambulance ? Que s'était-il passé ? Il eut un léger râle, tandis que le médecin tentait de faire réagir ses pupilles. Il voulut dire quelque chose, mais déjà un épais manteau noir prenait possession de son esprit. Il expira lentement et ne put empêcher ses paupières de retomber sur ses yeux.

Grégory House avait sombré…

- - -

Cameron était un peu en retard, ce matin-là. Elle se dépêcha de parcourir les couloirs de l'hôpital pour rejoindre au plus vite la salle de débriefing. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise, lorsqu'elle poussa la porte en verre, de voir Foreman et Chase mais pas House. Elle qui s'attendait à devoir faire face aux remontrances du diagnosticien… Elle ferma la porte et se tourna vers ses collègues.

- House n'est pas là ?

- On t'attendait… lui répondit Foreman.

Lui et Chase échangèrent un regard puis ce dernier prit la parole, d'une voix qu'il rendit la plus douce possible, comme pour atténuer la violence des mots qu'il prononçait :

- House a eut un accident de moto hier soir…

La réaction première de Cameron fut de sourire. Ahhh… Combien de fois n'avait-elle pas dit à House d'être prudent avec cet engin de la mort sur roues ?! Et puis l'ampleur de la situation sembla soudain lui apparaître. Elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche, sous le choc. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de pouvoir prononcer quelques mots :

- Que s'est-il passé ? Comment va-t-il ?

Chase s'avança et lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule. Loin de la rassurer, ce petit geste, créa chez elle un sentiment de panique qu'elle eut toutes les peines du monde à maîtriser. Elle tourna les yeux, anxieuse, vers le jeune médecin qui regardait le sol, fuyant son regard.

- On ne sait pas grand chose… commença Foreman. Cuddy nous a appris ça il y a quelques minutes.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ! répéta Cameron aux bords des larmes.

Curieusement, la jeune femme avait toujours été persuadée que rien de grave ne pouvait arriver à House. Lui, si grand, si imposant, il ne pouvait que ressortir vainqueur de toutes les situations qu'il rencontrait. Et l'attitude de ses amis sous-entendait clairement que ce n'était pas le cas cette fois. Et Cameron souffrait de voir cette vérité, un des principaux piliers de sa vie, s'effondrer sans crier gare.

- Il s'est fait percuté par une voiture dans un virage, pas loin de l'hôpital, lui avoua finalement Chase.

- Comment va-t-il ? demanda Cameron pour la troisième fois.

- On ne sait pas vraiment… révéla Chase.

Ils ne lui disaient pas tout. Cameron l'aurait jurer. Elle chercha le regard de Foreman. Quand elle l'eut trouvé, elle fronça légèrement les sourcils. Le neurologue soupira, mais sembla se résoudre à dire toute la vérité. Il s'avança vers Cameron, et après avoir prit une profonde respiration, il dévoila, dans un murmure :

- Il est dans le coma, Cameron…


	3. Dansez, dansez, petits souvenirs

**Note de l'Auteur :** Et voilà le 3ème chapitre… La fic commence à devenir dure à écrire. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, espérons que ça redeviendra plus facile au fil du temps…

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, tout aux autres.

Chapitre 3

Dansez, dansez petits souvenirs…

Le vent soufflait agréablement dans les cheveux du jeune garçon. Il leva alors les yeux vers le ciel bleu azur tout en mettant une main au dessus de son front pour se protéger du soleil qui tapait fort en cette fin d'après-midi.

- Grégory !! l'appela soudain une voix qui provenait de l'arrière cour.

Le gamin se retourna, et chercha des yeux la personne qui l'interpellait ainsi. Il finit par repérer sa mère qui, penchée à une des fenêtres de leur maison, lui adressait des grands signes.

- Greg, rentre vite te laver, ton père ne va pas tarder ! lui demandait-elle.

Avec un léger soupire, le dénommé Greg, se retourna vers la cours et siffla son chien, un jeune bâtard du nom de Jake, qui aboyait contre un vélo qui passait sur la route. Après avoir récupéré l'animal aux poils hirsutes qui se débattit un moment avant d'abandonner la lutte et de suivre docilement son maître, Greg rentra rapidement à la maison en songeant qu'il fallait qu'il se dépêche s'il voulait être prêt à l'arrivée de son père.

Mais alors qu'il ôtait ses vêtements dans la salle de bain, un étrange sentiment le saisit… Une impression de déjà-vu. Que faisait-il là ? Tout à coup, le fait de prendre une douche lui parut absurde. Ne venait-il pas d'avoir…

- - -

- … un accident, murmura Wilson. Tu es dans le coma, House. On ne sait pas quand tu en sortiras exactement. Ton état est plutôt grave…

L'oncologue scruta le visage de son ami, souhaitant inconsciemment y voir se dessiner un de ces sourires sarcastiques et moqueurs dont House avait le secret. Le diagnosticien se serait redressé, et aurait traité James d'imbécile. Il aurait ajouté : « Mais pourquoi me racontes-tu tout ça ? Ca ne m'intéresse pas… Je me fiche des patients, tu le sais bien ! »

C'était impossible, bien sûr. Wilson tâcha de calmer le tic nerveux qui agitait sa paupière. Certains disaient que les personnes dans le coma entendaient ce qu'on leur disait. Si c'était le cas, House avait du égayer le quotidien de bons nombres de patients de cet hôpital avec ses bêtises. A présent, c'était lui qui était allongé dans un lit, branché sur respirateur. Et c'était à James de lui faire la conversation…

- Ehhh… Greg, tu vas pas nous lâcher, hein ? fit-il d'une voix à peine audible, rendue rauque par l'émotion.

Seul un léger râle lui répondit…

- - -

Treize ans.

Dans certains pays, à cet âge, on était déjà considéré comme adulte. Un adulte avait-il à ressentir autant de honte ? Un adulte se faisait-il humilier et rabaisser de la sorte ?

Non.

Grégory n'était donc pas un adulte… C'était ainsi qu'il raisonnait sous les coups que lui portaient son père. Il se dit aussi que lorsqu'il serait adulte, il ne laisserait plus personne avoir autant d'influence sur lui. Personne n'oserait lui infliger pareille honte.

- J'espère que tu as compris, Gregory, grogna House senior en posant sa ceinture sur la table.

Le bruit de la boucle en argent qui cogna sur le bois donna des frissons à Greg, qui les masqua tant bien que mal. Il se redressa, et hocha simplement la tête, les yeux rivés sur le sol, en signe de soumission.

- Pas de dîner pour toi, ce soir. Tu iras au lit directement, lui indiqua son père et se dirigeant vers le salon sans plus un regard pour son fils.

Ayant parfaitement compris le message, Greg se dirigea d'un pas lent vers les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage supérieur. Alors qu'il posait le pied sur la deuxième marche, la voix de son père se fit entendre :

- Et gare à toi, si un de tes professeurs vient à nous reconvoquer pour tes pitreries !

Grégory serra les dents, se forçant à ne pas répliquer. Un jour… Un jour, plus personne ne l'humilierait. Il lui fallait juste patienter…

- - -

Lisa Cuddy ferma le tiroir de son bureau d'un geste las. Elle se saisit d'un dossier qui traînait et entreprit de le lire, sans grand entrain. Son esprit était bien trop préoccupé pour qu'elle puisse prétendre réussir à s'intéresser au cas d'une gamine de douze atteinte d'une simple appendicite. Ce fut Wilson qui la tira de son attitude hypocrite en pénétrant dans on bureau. Cuddy ne se fit pas prier et abandonna sans plus de cérémonie la paperasse, repoussant sa chaise.

- Il y a du nouveau ? s'enquit-elle.

- Rien, aucun changement, répondit Wilson en prenant place sur la chaise en face du bureau directorial.

Cuddy se mordit la lèvre inférieure et échangea un long regard avec Wilson.

- Cela fait deux jours, Cuddy… murmura ce dernier.

- Je sais… fit celle-ci en détournant le regard.

- Vous ne croyez pas qu'il faudrait les préven…

- Je vais les appeler.

Wilson poussa un soupire et secoua légèrement la tête.

- Je ne sais pas si House appréciera mais… ils ont le droit de savoir, commenta-t-il.

- Je suis bien d'accord, avec vous, approuva Cuddy. Mais je n'ai pas particulièrement hâte de devoir lui avouer que c'est moi qui les ai appelé…

L'oncologue grimaça, signe qu'il comprenait parfaitement dans quelle position se trouvait la directrice de Princeton.

- - -

- Judith-chérie, dépêche toi, nous allons être en retard, s'impatienta John House, debout devant la porte d'entrée.

- J'arrive !! lui répondit une voix qui provenait du fond de l'appartement.

House regarda la pendule pour la troisième fois en cinq minutes, et eut un soupire exaspéré. Pourquoi fallait-il autant de temps aux femmes pour enfiler une simple robe et se farder le visage de produits cosmétiques ? Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à réitérer son appel pour la seconde fois, sa femme apparut, vêtue de sa robe de soirée. Elle se saisit de son manteau, et se tourna vers son ami.

- Et bien John ? Que fais-tu planté là ? Tu n'as pas ton manteau ?

House allait répliquer vertement, quand il saisit le sourire taquin qui flottait sur les lèvres de Judith. Il leva un doigt qui semblait dire 'Attention !' tout en laissant échapper un rire. Il abandonna la porte pour rejoindre la cuisine où il avait laissé son vêtement. C'est alors que la sonnerie du téléphone retentit dans le salon. House grogna. Ils ne réussiraient donc jamais à partir ? Il enfila rapidement son manteau et s'empressa de rejoindre sa femme qui avait décroché le combiné. Il s'apprêtait à lui demander d'abréger la conversation mais le regard vague de Mary l'inquiéta.

- Nous arrivons, au plus vite… conclut sa femme avant de raccrocher.

Sa pâleur frappa John qui s'approcha d'elle. Il posa une main sur son avant bras, lui adressant un regard interrogateur qu'elle ne sembla pas percevoir.

- Judith ?

Il vit alors le visage de sa femme se décomposer. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et il dut la soutenir pour ne pas qu'elle s'effondre. Il la serra dans ses bras, attendant qu'elle se calme pour éclaircir la situation. Toujours serré contre lui, Judith surmonta un instant le choc qu'elle venait d'avoir, et parvint à dire, entre deux sanglots :

- C'est Greg, John… Il a eu un accident…


	4. Loup, m'entends tu ? Où es tu ?

**Note de l'Auteur :** Et voilà le 4ème chapitre… Finalement ça avance pas si lentement que ça, je suis plutôt satisfaite. J'espère que vous aussi

**Disclaimer :** Et oui encore une fois, rien ne m'appartient.

**Chapitre 4 :**

Loup… M'entends-tu ? Où es-tu ?

Elle lissa ses draps du plat de la main, avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise réservée aux visiteurs. Elle joignit les mains en une prière muette et entreprit de regarder les différents appareils branchés à House.

Aucun changement.

Sa main droite se posa sur le bras du comateux. Elle eut un léger soupire. Tout ceci était tellement ironique… Cet accident été arrivé juste au moment où House avait démontré qu'il était capable d'humanité lorsqu'il perdait une patiente… Et à présent, c'était lui, qui était allongé là. Cameron songea aux bruits qui circulaient dans les couloirs. Bon nombres de médecins murmuraient, plus ou moins discrètement, à qui voulait l'entendre, qu'à trop tirer sur la corde, House n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait. Cuddy, Wilson et Cameron tâchaient de leur imposer le silence à chaque fois que cela était possible… Chase et Foreman, quant à eux, se contentaient d'ignorer ces remarques, sans pour autant participer aux ragots.

- House… ? l'appela-t-elle d'une voix douce. Vous m'entendez ?

Cameron n'attendait évidemment aucune réponse de la part de son supérieur. Mais elle espérait quelque part que sa voix amènerait House à franchir le pas qui le séparait de la réalité. Elle exerça une légère pression sur son bras et poursuivit :

- Nous avons un cas intéressant, aujourd'hui. Un jeune homme de 19 ans… Il a des absences, et des crises de convulsions. Foreman pense à un problème neuro, il est allé lui faire passer un IRM.

La jeune femme marqua une pause, comme pour laisser le temps à House d'exposer sa propre théorie, puis elle continua :

- Quand vous n'êtes pas là, il croit qu'il doit prendre votre place et agit différemment…

Cameron esquissa un sourire attendri. Elle baissa les yeux puis lâcha le bras de House. Elle se leva, et scruta un long moment le visage paisible de House.

- Revenez vite, House…

- - -

Grégory recula d'un pas, mais il sentit immédiatement le grillage sur son dos. Il retint un gémissement en voyant s'approcher les deux garçons aux poings serrés qui faisaient presque le double de sa taille.

- Alors, House ? commença celui qui se trouvait le plus à droite. Il paraît que tu aurais raconter à Elizabeth que j'étais homo ?

House déglutit. Pourquoi ne tournait-il pas sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche avant de parler ? Il savait pourtant que ses remarques se retournaient systématiquement contre lui !

- Je… Ce n'était qu'une blague ! se défendit-il.

- Une blague tellement drôle que maintenant elle refuse de m'approcher, imbécile ! grogna de nouveau l'adolescent de 17 ans en face de lui.

Greg, alors agé de 15 ans, sentit que la situation n'allait pas tarder à lui échapper. Il tenta quelque chose, avant que tout ne dérape :

- Je pensais qu'elle comprendrait que ce n'était pas possible ! argumenta-t-il. Tu es tellement virile, Gaybson…

Aïe. Ca aurait pu passer s'il n'avait pas oublié d'enlever cette intonation sarcastique dans sa voix. Les mauvaises habitudes ont la vie dures.

- Je crois qu'il se fout de nous, fit, très calmement, remarqué l'autre garçon qui jusqu'à présent s'était contenté d'observer la scène.

- Ca t'amuse, peut-être ?!! hurla soudain Gaybson, en se ruant sur House.

Ce dernier comprit que ses chances de sortir indemne de cette petite discussion venait de s'envoler en fumée. Mais s'il devait de faire cogner ce ne serait pas en ayant renoncer à sa fierté !

- A dire vrai, oui… avoua-t-il en faisant quelques pas sur sa droite, cherchant des yeux une échappatoire. Tu aurais vu la tête écœuré d'Elizabeth quand je lui dis ça…

Greg leva les yeux sur le visage rendu rouge par la colère de son interlocuteur, et ajouta, malicieusement :

- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'elle pouvait te trouver de toute manière… Tu devrais me remercier : vous n'alliez pas du tout ensembles.

Avec un cri, Gaybson saisit Gregory au col et le plaqua violement contre le grillage derrière lui. Le souffle coupé, House ferma les yeux sous le choc, plutôt rude.

- Je crois que tu es allé un peu loin, entendit-il prononcer d'une voix légère.

Le copain de Gaybson avait l'air de trouver la situation plutôt amusante. Greg ouvrit les yeux pour voir le visage de son tortionnaire juste devant le sien.

- C'est vrai qu'en plus, de près, du n'est vraiment pas beau ! ne put-il s'empêcher de laisser échapper.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Greg, dans un état presque second, vit le poing de Gaybson se lever et s'abattre sur sa mâchoire qu'il sentit même craquer. Il s'écroula sur le sol, à moitié assommé. Hoquetant pour retrouver sa respiration, il tâtonna un moment et tenta de se relever. Gaybson l'en empêcha en mettant un pied sur son dos, se qui le plaqua sur le bitume. Greg, qui s'était ouvert l'arcade sourcilière en tombant, leva la tête, résistant à l'oppression de sa cage thoracique. A travers le sang qui coulait sur son visage et devant ses yeux, il aperçut une silhouette à quelques pas de là, qui observait la scène.

Pourquoi n'intervenait-elle pas ? Il eut un cri douloureux quand le pied de Gaybson surgit pour s'enfoncer dans son estomac, le retournant. C'est alors qu'il reconnut la personne qui se trouvait sur le trottoir d'en face.

John House.

La douleur procurée par les coups de Gaybson ne fut rien comparée à celle de voir son père rester là, à observer son fils se faire tabasser, sans rien faire. Sans l'aider…

Greg sentit une larme perler au coin de son œil. Elle coula le long de sa joue pour s'écraser sur le sol, lorsqu'il ferma vivement les yeux sous le choc du troisième coup de Gaybson…

- - -

- Comment ça, vous ne savez pas ? s'exclama Judith House en se tournant vers Cuddy, les yeux emplis de larmes.

- Je suis désolée, madame House, répondit cette dernière d'une voix douce. La médecine a malheureusement des limites, et le coma en fait parti : nous ne pouvons prévoir la durée du coma de votre fils.

- Vous devez pouvoir faire quelque chose ! insista la mère de House en secouant la tête. Grégory a…

- Judith… Calme toi ma chérie. Ca ne sert à rien, lui demanda House senior en s'approchant d'elle et en la prenant dans ses bras.

Elle s'y laissa volontiers tomber, sanglotant un peu, sous le regard désolé de Cuddy, qui attendit quelques minutes avant de proposer :

- Je peux vous amener à sa chambre si vous y tenez…

- Merci, dit simplement John House.

- - -

- C'est hors de question, papa !! criait Gregory, debout près de la fenêtre.

John House leva un regard froid et indifférent sur son fils de 17 ans.

- Tu feras ce que je t'ai demandé. Nous devons déménager, Jake ne peut pas venir avec nous, tu iras le faire piquer demain.

- C'est mon chien ! Je refuse de le tuer, tu n'as pas le droit de me demander ça ! rétorqua Greg en balayant de la main la demande de son père.

John abandonna la cheminée et s'avança vers son rebelle de fils.

- Nous avons déjà été bien gentil de nourrir cette bête et de l'héberger sous notre toit…

- Jake dormait dans la cours ! le contra Greg.

- Peut importe, elle a eut une famille pendant un long moment. Maintenant c'est une vieille bête qu'on ne peut pas emmener dans notre nouvelle maison, un point c'est tout.

Gregory resta silencieux un moment, puis déclara d'une voix calme et décidée :

- J'en ai assez. Je n'ai pas envie de vous suivre. C'est toi le pilote a qui l'on demande de déménager. Pas moi. Je n'ai aucune envie de partir. Je n'ai aucune envie de tuer Jake. Je n'ai aucune envie de vivre encore avec toi, à suivre tes règles absurdes…

John House, peu habitué à ce caractère rebelle chez sa progéniture, resta un moment sans voix, ce qui permit à Greg de conclure :

- Je quitte la maison. Je vais faire mes études, ici. Je vais devenir, médecin et peut-être qu'un jour, lorsque je serais devenu quelqu'un d'important, tu m'écouteras et tu prendras en compte ce que je dis.

Sans un mot de plus, et surtout sans laisser à son père le temps de protester, Gregory House, futur célèbre diagnosticien, quitta le salon. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à monter les étages, il croisa sa mère. A son regard, il sut qu'elle avait tout entendu de leur échange. Il s'approcha d'elle, et la serra dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolé, maman. Mais il le faut…

Après l'avoir embrassé, il la laissa et grimpa faire son sac. 


	5. La rencontre de Mr Rêve et de Mm Réalité

**Note de l'Auteur** : Et voilà, encore un 'tit chapitre ! Si c'est pas merveilleux ça…

**Disclaimer :** Les lieux et les personnages cités ne m'appartiennent pas.

Chapitre 5 

La rencontre de Mr Rêve et de Mme Réalité : Bouum !

Judith House serra fortement le bras de son mari qui, en sentant la pression, tourna la tête vers elle. En voyant sa mine bouleversée, il posa une main réconfortante sur sa main et dit, d'une voix douce :

- Judy-chérie, ne t'en fais pas, il va s'en sortir…

Elle ne répondit pas, gardant les yeux fixés sur son fils étendu parmi ses draps blancs. C'était si terrible de le voir ainsi diminué sans pouvoir rien faire…

John House reporta son attention sur Grégory. Son regard se posa sur son visage émacié et pâle qui semblait l'accuser… John se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se sentant soudainement projeté quelques années en arrière…

- - -

Ses parents attendaient sur le pas de la porte. Greg siffla Jake qui accourut. Il accrocha sa laisse au collier de l'animal qui jappait, impatient, autour de lui, et se retourna vers Judith et John qui l'observaient sans mot dire.

- Je vous tiendrais au courant, promit-il simplement.

Son sac sur l'épaule, il quitta la cour et ferma le portail derrière lui. Il n'entendit jamais le murmure qui s'échappa alors des lèvres de John House.

« Bonne Chance, fiston… »

- - -

Lorsque Cameron pénétra dans la chambre de House, les yeux de John et Judith se tournèrent immédiatement vers elle, inquiets et interrogatifs.

- Je vais devoir vous demander de sortir, commença Allison, d'une voix qu'elle rendit la plus douce possible.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Judith, immédiatement alarmée.

- Je dois juste changer les pansements de votre fils, madame House, la rassura Cameron en lui montrant les bandes de gaz qu'elle tenait à la main.

- Oh, très bien ! Pardonnez-moi, murmura Judith quelque peu gênée de s'être ainsi emportée.

Elle et son mari réunirent leur affaires et indiquèrent qu'ils partaient boire un café le temps nécessaire à Cameron pour s'occuper de son chef de service. La porte refermée, Cameron s'approcha du lit et repoussa les couvertures au pied de House. Elle ouvrit sa chemise de nuit et commença à ôter les bandes qui entouraient son torse.

Lors de l'accident, House avait eu de nombreuses cotes fracturées, ainsi qu'un poumon perforé. Les médecins pensaient que le choc avec le bitume, qui avait eu pour conséquence un léger traumatisme crânien, pouvait être la cause de son coma. Heureusement que Greg portait un casque. Dans le cas contraire, Cameron n'aurait plus eu qu'à se recueillir devant une tombe…

Une fois que la poitrine de House fut à nouveau solidement bandée, Cameron tendit les bras vers sa tête. Il fallait également lui changer ses pansements là-haut… Mais elle n'atteignit jamais sa tête. Une main agrippa soudainement son poignet. Cameron poussa un cri de surprise et s'empressa de se dégager. La main retomba sur les draps.

Elle appartenait à House…

En voyant cela. Cameron leva les yeux sur le visage du comateux… Qui n'était plus si comateux que cela. House lui rendit son regard.

- House ! » s'exclama Allison en se précipitant de nouveau à ses côtés pour prendre toutes sortes de mesures.

Greg bougea lentement sa nuque, et fixa le plafond pendant une longue minute. Cameron continuait de s'affairer autour de lui. C'est à cet instant que rentrèrent les parents de House. En voyant l'agitation qui régnait autour de son fils, Judith craignit le pire.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Vous deviez juste lui changer ses pansements, que faites-vous ? »

Cameron se retourna alors vers la mère de House. Elle s'approcha, un sourire rassurant sur les lèvres et se saisit de ses mains. Elle adressa un regard à John House, puis déclara finalement.

- Votre fils est sorti du coma… »

La main de Judith, tel un ressort, se plaqua sur sa bouche. Ses yeux s'embuèrent et un léger couinement s'échappa de sa gorge. Elle voulut rejoindre son enfant, mais Cameron la retint :

- Je vous laisse 5 minutes. Il faudra le laisser après cela. Il a besoin de récupérer…

- Très bien, merci, fit John House, qui semblait être le seul en mesure de prononcer quelques mots.

Cameron s'écarta enfin, pour laisser passer les parents de House. Ce dernier affichait une mine hagarde. Allison les prévint qu'il fallait quelque temps avant que Greg ne recouvre toutes ses facultés. Judith se contenta donc de s'asseoir auprès de son fils et de lui tenir la main, les yeux brillants. Quant à John, il fit le tour du lit de manière à être également auprès de John.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi. Cameron qui surveillait toujours les constantes de House, se sentait privilégiée d'assister à une telle scène. House paraissait presque humain, entouré ainsi par ses deux parents qui s'inquiétaient pour leur fils malade.

Mais Gregory rompit le charme de ce –casi- conte de fée. Il se redressa doucement sur ses oreillers, la respiration sifflante ; puis se tourna vers sa mère qu'il rassura d'un signe de tête.

- Salut, 'man… » murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque et tremblante.

Judith tendit sa main et effleura la joue de son fils d'un geste affectueux. Greg lui adressa un léger sourire avant de se retourner vers son père. Son regard fut tout autre alors… Si Cameron avait pu le voir à cet instant, elle aurait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Comment te sens-tu, fils ? » s'enquit John, qui ne voulut pas remarquer le regard de glace posé sur lui.

House ne répondit pas. Il se cala plus confortablement dans ses oreillers et tourna la tête. Il aperçut alors Cameron à qui il fit signe d'approcher.

- Je dois parler avec mon médecin… déclara-t-il.

- Bien sûr, chéri… Nous allons attendre dehors. Repose toi tout de même ! » lui intima sa mère.

Elle se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur le front de House avant de partir. John House s'approcha à son tour, et posant une main sur l'épaule de son fils, il exerça une légère pression encourageante.

Mais Greg se raidit sous le contact, ce qui n'échappa à l'œil observateur de Cameron qui arqua un sourcil, surprise. John ne tarda pas à rejoindre sa femme qui l'attendait dans le couloir. Allison baissa les rideaux pour préserver l'intimité de House.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe avec votre p…

- Diagnostic, l'interrompit House d'une voix plus assurée qu'il n'y avait quelques minutes.

- Pardon ? fit Cameron, interloquée.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai, Cameron ! Mon diagnostic !! s'impatienta le diagnosticien en levant les yeux au plafond.

- Ohhh… Euuuh… Fracture de la clavicule, quelques côtés brisées, un poumon perforé, et un traumatisme crânien, résuma la jeune femme.

House qui se massait le coup, grimaça légèrement.

- Je comprends pourquoi, je ne sens même plus la douleur de ma jambe… grogna-t-il.

Il s'enfonça davantage dans les oreillers, en soupirant.

- Je suppose que ça aurait pu être pire, murmura-t-il doucement.

- Vous êtes vivant, House ! lui fit remarquer Cameron en s'avançant.

Le diagnosticien ouvrit alors les yeux. Il resta une longue minute, silencieux, avant de lâcher d'une voix lasse :

- Mais à quoi bon… ?

Les mots en eux-mêmes étaient déjà effrayants pour une personne extérieure. Mais ce qui inquiéta le plus Cameron, se trouvait dans les yeux de House. Mornes, ternes, ils n'avaient plus rien de pétillants, ni de vivants.

Cameron se mit à craindre le pire pour la suite des événements.


	6. Mais qu'avezvous fait du Dr House ?

**Note de l'Auteur :** Aucune idée de combien il reste de chapitres exactement. Pas beaucoup beaucoup, cependant. Cette fic comportera pas plus de 10 chap. Peut-être moins.

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi. J'ai vraiment l'impression de me répéter… . 

Chapitre 6

Mais qu'avez fait du Dr House ?!

Les différentes perfusions eurent tôt fait d'être arrachées par House qui les laissa tomber sur le lit, sans s'en soucier davantage. Il posa un pied prudent sur le sol… Progressivement, il parvint à se mettre debout. Cela faisait deux jours à présent qu'il était sorti du coma, et si sa clavicule et sa poitrine le faisaient toujours souffrir, dans l'ensemble, il se sentait plutôt bien.

Ne supportant plus de rester dans cette chambre, à repousser les assauts de Cameron, Chase, Foreman, Cuddy et Wilson qui passaient régulièrement pour voir comment il allait, et étant à court d'excuses pour éloigner ses parents de sa chambre, il s'était décidé à quitter l'hôpital en douce, pour quelques heures.

Ohhhh, il n'irait pas bien loin ! Le parc à côté de Princeston suffirait à son bonheur. House se traîna jusqu'à la penderie qui se trouvait en face de son lit. Il en sortit une veste qu'il enfila par-dessus son pyjama. Son escapade à travers les couloirs de l'hôpital, passa globalement inaperçue ; il n'eut pas à piquer de sprint, poursuivit par une Infirmière mécontente, ou pire encore… par Cuddy.

Le vent frais sur sa peau lui procura une agréable sensation de bien-être. Sensible à la beauté du parc florissant, House avança d'un pas lent et mesuré dans l'allée. Il rejoignit son muret favori, sous le plus grand saule pleureur du parc, et s'y installa, en soupirant. Il était temps : ses jambes devenaient flageolantes.

Greg resta un long moment à observer les promeneurs et le parc qui l'environnait. Il semblait presque serein, assis là, à écouter les petits oiseaux chanter, comme l'aurait fait n'importe quelle personne normale.

« Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici, House ! »

L'interpellé grimaça, mais ne prit pas la peine de se tourner vers le rabat-joie qui venait le déranger dans sa retraite.

- Wilson… Pas de malades à traiter en urgence, aujourd'hui ? lâcha-t-il d'une voix lasse.

- Le malade qui me cause le plus de soucis, pour l'instant c'est toi, House ! répondit son ami, en prenant place à ses côtés. Comment vas-tu ?

- Je vais très bien !! s'écria House d'une voix où perçait l'exaspération.

- Tu ne vas pas me mentir en plus ? Cameron m'a dit que tu faisais tout pour éviter tes parents…

House soupira profondément, signe que cette conversation personnelle, l'ennuyait.

- Cameron aurait mieux fait de se taire, une nouvelle fois… grommela-t-il.

- Elle s'inquiète pour toi… Et elle n'est pas la seule ! rétorqua James, en dévisageant son ami.

- Je vais bien, répéta House. Je n'ai juste pas envie de les voir… C'est mon droit non ?

Wilson ne répondit tout d'abord pas, semblant chercher les mots justes.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, House… Tu n'es pas le même. Oh bien sûr, tu es toujours aussi narquois et désagréable mais quelque chose à changer.

L'oncologue secoua la tête, sincèrement inquiet.

- Rien n'a changé, trancha House fermement.

- Alors pourquoi refuses-tu, si obstinément de voir tes parents ? Tu étais dans le Coma il y a encore, deux jours… Ils s'inquiètent ! Et c'est ton devoir de fils de les rassurer un minimum !

- Et leur devoir de parents ! s'échauffa soudain Greg. Ils en étaient dispensés peut-être ?!

House, en voyant le regard de Wilson s'allumer d'une lueur qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille, se maudit de n'avoir su se contrôler.

- House… On dit que parfois, quand les gens sont dans le coma, ils revivent certains événements de leur enfance…

- Et alors ? grogna Greg en évitant soigneusement le regard de l'Oncologue.

- Et alors… Cette haine brusque que tu as pour tes parents…

- Ma mère n'a rien à voir là-dedans, ne put s'empêcher de corriger House.

- Ton père alors… Tu en veux à ton père ! Pour ce qu'il t'a fait… Ca te ronge, House !

Le diagnosticien garda le silence. Qui avait-il à répondre à cela ? Rien. Wilson avait raison, évidemment, mais il aurait avalé sa canne plutôt que de l'avouer.

- Tu dois y faire quelque chose, Greg ! déclara finalement James, avec douceur. Tu ne peux pas avancer si tu es sans cesse en train de ressasser le passé. Parle avec ton père…

- Je ne veux pas parler de ça. Et lui non plus…

- Fuir, ne te mènera nul part !

House abandonna le muret, et se leva, prenant appui sur sa canne. Sa tête lui tourna un bref instant, mais une fois qu'il eut retrouvé son équilibre, il répondit à Wilson, dans un murmure.

- En parler, non plus… Mon père n'a jamais su écouter. Et j'ai toujours détesté les dialogues de sourds.

Wilson se leva également et s'approcha de Gregory. Il le regarda un moment, une lueur de pitié dans le regard. Il posa finalement une main sur son épaule, et dit, d'une voix douce :

- Tu en souffres… Peut-être que lui, aussi, au fond…

Bien entendu, Greg se refusa à répondre. Il était inenvisageable qu'il prenne le parti de son père. Il leva les yeux sur le visage de l'oncologue à ses côtés.

- Jimmy… Tu es bien gentil de vouloir arranger les choses, mais… Je ne suis pas comme tes patients : la mort ne me menace pas dans l'immédiat et je n'ai pas besoin de faire mon _mea culpas_.

- Fais attention, House… La mort arrive parfois sans qu'on ne l'attende. Je te rappelle que tu as failli y rester, il y a tout juste une semaine.

- « Failli » seulement, répliqua Greg en suivant des yeux un bambin qui faisait du vélo sur le chemin.

- Joue autant que tu veux sur les mots, lui accorda James, mais si tu n'avais pas survécu, tu n'aurais jamais eu l'occasion de faire la paix avec ton père. Songe-y…

Wilson donna une tape encourageante sur l'épaule de House, avant de s'éloigner, laissant le diagnosticien méditer ces bonnes paroles.

Greg baissa la tête et écarta les graviers sur le sol, avec son pied, songeur. Comment pouvait-il espérer discuter avec son père. Ce dernier n'avait jamais prit la peine d'écouter ce que son fils avait à dire. Pour quelles raisons cet état de fait aurait-il changé aujourd'hui ? Il n'y en avait aucune, justement… John House était toujours le même homme, et cela resterait ainsi probablement jusqu'à sa mort.

C'est donc plutôt déprimé que Greg reprit le chemin qu'il avait suivit à l'allée pour retourner dans sa chambre. Alors qu'il enlevait son manteau, une voix le fit sursauter.

- Greg, c'est vrai ce que m'a dit, Wilson ?

House se retourna à contre cœur vers son père. Sur le pas de la porte, il observait son fils, le regard fiévreux.

- Qu'a-t-il dit, encore celui-là… marmonna le convalescent, redoutant le pire.

Son père ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il s'approcha de Gregory et… le gifla d'une main énergique.

- Tu n'as pas le droit !!! se mit-il à crier. Tu n'as pas le droit de déprimer alors que la mort vient de t'épargner…

A cet instant, House aurait pu pester contre son ami qui le mettait dans une si délicate position… Mais tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux présentement, était cette douleur cuisante qu'il ressentait à la joue, et ce sentiment de honte qu'il s'était juré de ne plus jamais… jamais ressentir. Mortifié, il recula d'un pas. Il serra les poings, et fixa son regard qui brillait d'une lueur nouvelle dans les yeux de l'homme qui lui faisait face.

- Je te hais… déclara-t-il d'une voix froide et implacable qui n'admettait aucune réponse.

Ils restèrent un moment immobiles, face à face. La hache de guerre venait d'être déterrer.

Pour le meilleur…

Mais aussi pour le pire.


	7. Quand l'Orage gronde

**Note de l'Auteur :** Et voilà le chapitre 7. A dire vrai, je n'ai aucune idée de comment va se dérouler la suite des événements. Don't panic, cependant… Ca m'arrive très souvent et je vais pourtant toujours jusqu'à la fin de mes histoires

**Disclaimer :** Hmmm… Devinez quoi ? Y'a rien à mwouaaa… --'

Chapitre 7 

Quand l'Orage gronde …

Comme leur patient s'énervait, les infirmières avaient sommé John House de quitter la chambre, pour laisser son fils se reposer. Le regard que les deux House s'échangèrent avant de se quitter, fut glacial et menaçant. La colère y était plus que palpable. Une fois le père sorti, Greg fut obligé de s'aliter de nouveau. Le sang lui battait aux oreilles, et sa mâchoire était contractée. Il ne répondit pas aux questions des infirmières, l'esprit ailleurs…

Ces dernières renoncèrent à tirer quoi que ce soit de leur patient, et quittèrent bientôt la chambre. House n'attendait qu'une chose : reprendre une vie normale, loin de cet homme qui continuait à avoir trop d'influence sur lui, malgré les années.

Il resta prostré au fond de son lit, toute la semaine qui suivit, refusant les visites de son père, et ignorant les rares personnes qui osaient encore venir. Il en voulait particulièrement à Wilson, qu'il estimait responsable de tout cela. S'il n'avait rien dit, John House sera sûrement déjà parti à l'heure actuelle. Mais James avait un grand cœur… Un trop grand cœur… Et il voulait absolument arranger les conflits qui régnaient autour de lui, au dépend de la volonté des gens.

Mais arriva enfin le jour de la sortie de House.

Ce matin-là, House rassembla ses affaires, de très bonne heure. Il ne tenait pas à devoir subir l'escorte de Cameron, de Cuddy ou de quiconque. Après avoir signé le formulaire adéquat, il franchit les portes de l'hôpital sans se retourner. Mais il se souvint soudainement qu'il n'avait plus de moto. Grimaçant, il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour pour appeler un taxi quand une voix l'arrêta :

- Je vous dépose chez vous ?

House soupira mais se retourna pour faire face à Allison Cameron, qui faisait tourner ses clefs autour de son index, un sourire mutin aux lèvres.

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix ? grommela-t-il, bougon.

- En effet, s'exclama joyeusement Cameron en prenant la direction de sa place de parking.

Greg se résigna à la suivre, bon gré mal gré… Il prit place à l'avant, et ferma les yeux en attendant que la jeune immunologiste démarre.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda celle-ci en sortant du parking et en prenant la route principale.

- Je vais bien, répondit House d'une voix mécanique.

- Parfait… n'insista pas Allison, concentrée sur la route.

Le trajet fut rapide : à cette heure là, il y avait peu de monde sur la route. Un quart d'heure après avoir quitté l'hôpital, Cameron se garait devant l'appartement du Docteur House. Elle coupa le contact et se tourna vers lui, un léger sourire encourageant sur les lèvres.

- Je vous laisse reprendre vos marques, lui dit-elle.

- Merci, marmonna House en s'extirpant hors du véhicule.

Après un dernier regard en direction de sa collègue, House rejoignit les marches de son perron, et les grimpa. Il farfouilla dans sa poche, tout en entendant derrière lui le moteur de la voiture de Cameron redémarrer. Ca y était, il avait trouvé ses clefs. Il les inséra dans la serrure et tourna.

Surprise : le verrou n'était pas mis. Son appartement était ouvert. Redoutant, un cambriolage, Greg rentra précipitamment chez lui, et après avoir claqué la porte, se rendit dans son salon. Ce qu'il y découvrit fut pire que d'avoir été cambriolé.

John House, assit sur son canapé, le toisait.

Greg déglutit et lâcha :

- Qu'est ce que tu fiches, là ?!

- Ton ami Wilson, m'a dit que tu sortais aujourd'hui… Il m'a donné les clefs pour je t'y attende.

- Et pourquoi, cela ? Tu n'étais pas obligé de…

- Bien sûr que si ! l'interrompit John en se levant. Tu as refusé de me voir toute la semaine, Greg.

- Je sais… Ce n'était pas pour te voir dans mon salon, maintenant ! s'échauffa légèrement le diagnosticien, en ôtant son manteau.

- Nous devons parler, fils…

- Tu n'as jamais voulu parler, papa ! Jamais… Pourquoi maintenant ? se récria Greg.

John House resta silencieux. Il s'humidifia les lèvres, prenant le temps de choisir les bons mots pour s'adresser à son fils.

- Je sais que je n'ai pas été un très bon père pour toi… commença-t-il.

- Ohhh, non ! Tout a toujours été parfaaait…, ne put s'empêcher d'ironiser House, narquois.

- Arrête, veux-tu ! lâcha sèchement John. Tu as toujours voulu me dire ce que tu avais sur le cœur, n'est-ce pas ? Alors ne me repousse pas quand je suis près à l'entendre…

L'argument sembla porter : Gregory fut désarçonné un instant, incapable de trouver ce qu'il fallait dire. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma, pour la rouvrir de nouveau.

- Tu es sûr que tu veux l'entendre ? murmura-t-il, peu habitué à tant d'écoute de la part de son paternel.

- Je ne serais pas là, sinon… affirma John House.

Greg recula d'un pas et s'appuya sur le piano. Il sonda un instant son père comme s'il espérait pouvoir discerner ce qu'il était capable d'accepter de sa bouche.

- Je t'en veux… commença-t-il d'une voix neutre et posée.

- J'avais cru le comprendre, oui…

- Les enfants normaux, lorsque leur père est loin, attendent son retour avec impatience. Moi, je ne t'ai jamais attendu. J'espérais que tu serais appelé sur d'autres missions pour la Navy… Est-ce que c'est normal pour un garçon de craindre le jour du retour de son père ?

House fit une pause. Ses yeux étaient légèrement hagards, comme ailleurs. Son géniteur l'écoutait, sans mot dire.

- Tu as toujours dirigé ma vie, même à distance… reprit House. Je n'ai jamais pu fréquenter les gens que je souhaitais. Je n'ai jamais pu jouer avec les autres enfants, après l'école. Je devais travailler, ne pas faire de bruits, ne pas faire de bêtises… Sinon, j'avais droit à tes fameuses corrections.

John House prit alors la parole.

- Je sais que j'ai été dur… Peut-être trop, même ! Mais je l'ai fait uniquement pour ton bien, Greg et cela même si c'est dur à concevoir, pour toi.

- Pour mon bien… ou pour le tien ? C'est pratique d'avoir un garçon bien discipliné, n'est-ce pas ? Tu pouvais me montrer fièrement à tes amis de l'armée…

- Je ne t'ai jamais…

- Tu as fait de moi quelqu'un que je ne suis pas !! cria Greg coupant son père. Je ne voulais pas entrer dans l'armée comme toi… Et j'ai du partir de la maison pour être ce que _moi_ je voulais !! Tu n'as jamais voulu écouter ce que j'avais à dire…

Sous ces accusations, John ne put qu'incliner l'échine. Il resta immobile, face à Greg dont la respiration était devenue saccadée par l'émotion.

- Je n'ai jamais réussi à te rendre fier, finit par dire House junior, d'une voix dont le regret était perceptible. Je n'ai jamais réussi à être comme tu le voulais…

John House leva soudain la tête, ses yeux brillant d'un éclat nouveau.

- C'est faux, Greg ! Je t'ai laissé partir alors que je savais que tu ne choisirais pas la voie que j'aurais souhaité pour toi… Et je ne l'ai jamais regretté !

- Mais je suis devenu médecin… Je n'ai pas suivi tes traces…

- Et alors ? Tu es devenu quelqu'un d'encore plus grand que moi… Tu es reconnu dans le monde entier, tu as fait plus que la fierté de notre famille, Greg !

Le si fameux diagnosticien fut sans voix. Son père n'était-il pas en train de le féliciter ? de le complimenter pour ce qu'il était ? Et n'était-ce pas des larmes qui brillaient dans ses yeux à cet instant ? Il regarda John House s'approcher et lui saisir les épaules.

- Je suis fier de toi, Greg… Mon fils.

Après avoir échangés un regard remplis d'émotion partagée, House père te fils tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

La Guerre était-elle finie ?

- - -

**NdA :** Je pouvais pas tomber plus dans la guimauve. Je m'excuse platement, je n'ai jamais été très douée pour les bons sentiments. J'ai honte de moi, c'est pitoyable…


	8. La difficulté d'être Soi

**Note de l'Auteur : **Voilà… On arrive sur la fin, là.Je vous avez dit que ça ne serait pas très long. J'ai trop l'impression de tomber dans les clichés et ça m'embête vraiment . Je suis désolée. Je comprendrais que vous n'aimiez pas la fin de cette histoire, je sais que je vais pas l'aimer moi-même. ' Le dernier chapitre demain !

**Disclaimer :** Vous avez enfin saisi l'idée ? Rien à moi, tout aux autres…

Chapitre 8

La difficulté d'être Soi

Une légère brise secoua ses cheveux grisonnants, dégageant un front soucieux. House fourra sa main libre dans la poche arrière de son jean et laissa errer son regard sur les tombes aux alentours. Que fabriquait-il là… Il n'aurait jamais du venir, ici. De sa canne, il écarta les quelques feuilles mortes qui recouvraient le sol. Depuis quand ressentait-il le besoin d'être si sensible… ?

Depuis qu'il était parvenu à briser le mur qui avait été érigé entre son père et lui, lui souffla une petite voix agaçante dans sa tête.

Mais était-ce une raison pour tomber dans le pathos ? Voilà qu'il ressentait le besoin de se recueillir devant la tombe d'une patiente - qu'il n'avait pas su sauver, certes - mais qu'il n'avait vu au plus que quelques minutes. Greg soupira et se résigna à baisser les yeux sur la pierre à ses pieds.

Heather Johnston.

Encore aujourd'hui, il ne parvenait pas à dire de quoi, elle était morte, exactement. Mais contrairement à avant son accident, il assumait le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas tout savoir.

Il n'était pas Dieu…

Et cela impliquait que parfois, il échoua. Aussi désagréable et frustrant soit cette constatation, elle fit du bien à House qui souffla doucement par sa bouche entrouverte. Des pas se firent alors entendre derrière lui.

- Que faites-vous là, Cameron ? lança-t-il sans même se retourner.

La démarche posée de la jeune femme n'avait plus de secret pour lui… Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis qu'elle l'avait déposé chez lui, il y avait de cela 48 heures.

- Wilson, m'a dit que vous seriez-là… lui indiqua Cameron en prenant place à ses côtés et en baissant le regard sur la pierre tombale.

- Celui-là alors, il n'est décidemment pas capable de garder quelque chose pour lui ! pesta House, sans grande conviction cependant.

- Vous ne pouvez pas le blâmer, nuança Allison en le regardant. Il vous a aidé à faire la paix avec votre père…

A cette allusion, Greg tourna la tête vers son employée, légèrement soupçonneux.

- Et pourquoi ai-je l'impression que vous n'étiez pas étrangère à ce plan manipulateur qui constituait à nous faire nous retrouver chez moi, à ma sortie de l'Hôpital ?

Cameron eut un léger rire qui s'évapora dans l'immensité du cimetière.

- Peut-être parce que c'est vrai…

- J'aurais du m'en douter. Cela sentait les bons sentiments à dix kilomètres à la ronde, ironisa House.

L'immunologiste se contenta d'un sourire énigmatique, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait simplement espérer un remerciement de la part de son chef de service. House poussa un profond soupir, sortit finalement son tube de Vicodine. Cameron le regarda gober un cachet du coin de l'œil. Les vieilles habitudes reprenaient, comme auparavant. Elle baissa légèrement la tête et fourra ses mains dans ses poches.

- Comment allez-vous, House…

- Je vaaais bien !!! chantonna House telle une cantique. Pourquoi me demandez-vous tous ça, à la fin !

- Parce qu'on voudrait que vous nous disiez enfin la vérité ? proposa Cameron les yeux brillants.

Gregory House détourna la tête et observa le rideau d'arbre qui entourait le cimetière, sans mot dire.

- Tout le monde ment, Cameron, vous le savez bien, finit-il par prononcer à voix basse. Je ne fais pas exception à la règle.

Cameron s'approcha doucement et se saisit du bras de House. Elle l'obligea à tourner la tête vers elle et déclara :

- Alors arrêtez de vouloir vous faire plus dur que vous ne l'êtes…

Le diagnosticien ne put soutenir le regard franc et sincère de Cameron. Il détourna les yeux et baissa la tête, fixait consciencieusement le sol. Il s'écoula une longue minute avant qu'il ne dise :

- J'ai réussi à pardonner à mon père…, reconnut-il. Mais je ne peux pas effacer comme ça toutes ses années à vivre dans la crainte de mon prochain. Vous ne pouvez pas me demander de tout abandonner, comme cela. Je ne peux pas… C'est trop difficile.

House ferma un instant les yeux. Il en oubliait qu'il parlait à Cameron, tout à ce qu'il disait, il ne faisait plus attention à qui il s'ouvrait. Il était effectivement confronté à un gros problème de conscience. Il savait pertinemment que d'avoir parlé à son père l'avait changé. Quelque chose en lui s'était brisé, et était parti à jamais. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer cela, c'était bien trop important. Mais il ne pouvait passer de « sale con misanthrope » à « saint altruiste » en un claquement de doigt.

- On ne vous demande pas d'être quelqu'un que vous n'être pas, House… Juste d'être vous-même.

Cameron eut un léger sourire et haussa les épaules, fataliste.

- De toute manière, nous sommes trop habitués à vos sarcasmes, je ne suis pas sûre que nous parvenions à travailler normalement sans eux.

Elle avait réussit à faire sourire House. Il se tourna vers elle, et lui serra brièvement la main.

- Merci Cameron…

Deux simples mots qu'il n'avait pas vraiment coutume de prononcer. C'était par de petites choses comme cela qu'il pourrait modifier petit à petit son état d'esprit. Il s'en rendait compte à présent. Il n'était pas question de tout chambouler dans sa vie : il n'en était pas capable…

Il baissa les yeux sur la tombe d'Heather.

- Vous avez trouvé ce qu'elle avait ? demanda-t-il après une petite minute de silence.

Allison porta ses yeux sur la tombe, à son tour. Elle secoua légèrement la tête, la mine contrite.

- Non… Je crois que nous devons nous résigner : Heather fait parti des cas non résolus.

- Je suppose qu'il y en aura toujours, murmura House.

Il se détourna alors de la pierre tombale dressée à l'effigie de cette patiente qui hanterait sans nulle doute encore longtemps son esprit et commença à se frayer un chemin parmi les feuilles mortes. Cameron ne tarda pas à le rejoindre et c'est ensemble qu'ils traversèrent les allés du cimetière pour rejoindre le parking. House y retrouva la nouvelle moto qu'il venait d'acheter. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à mettre son casque, il se tourna vers l'immunologiste qu'il ouvrait sa propre voiture.

- Je vous offre un verre ?

Cameron se retourna, surpris par cette proposition pour le moins inhabituelle dans la bouche de House, puis esquissa un léger sourire.

- Volontiers… accepta-t-elle, finalement.

House hocha la tête et enfourcha sa moto. Quelques minutes plus tard, il quitta le parking, suivit de près par la voiture de Cameron.

Le soleil se couchait…


	9. Epilogue Comment avant ou presque

**Note de l'Auteur :** Dernier Chapitre. Je suis désolée pour ceux qui souhaitaient une fic bien plus longue. Mais je risque de tourner en rond si je fais plus long. ' J'espère que cette fic vous aura quand même plu ! Ma prochaine histoire, un OS Chapitre Unique sur le couple Wilson/House ne devrait pas tarder. Il est en court de réflexion et d'élaboration :)

**Disclaimer :** Pour la dernière fois : rien à moi !

- Epilogue -

Comme avant… Ou presque.

La journée avait été plus que chargée. Outre le nombre conséquent de patients qui étaient passés par son bureau, Wilson avait également eu affaire à un père de famille qui refusait d'accepter le fait que sa fille de 17 ans était atteinte d'un cancer des ovaires. James avait beau lui répéter que la tumeur était bénigne et que dans quelques mois il n'y paraîtrait plus, le patriarche semblait persuadé qu'il devait se préparer à perdre son aînée dans les prochains jours. Mais tout cela était enfin fini. Et alors qu'il se trouvait au volant de sa voiture, Wilson se dit qu'un verre chez House lui ferait lui plus grand bien.

Dans le quartier du diagnosticien, Wilson chercha une place pour sa voiture. Une fois qu'il l'eut trouvé, il s'y gara et s'extirpa de sa voiture. Il avisa la moto de House rangée soigneusement sur le trottoir, près de son perron. House était donc bien chez lui. James esquissa un léger sourire avant de gravir les marches qui le menait à la porte de l'appartement de son ami. Depuis son bref séjour en tant que colocataire chez House, il possédait la clef de la maison, aussi ne prit-il pas la peine de sonner, entrant directement.

Une voix lui parvint aux oreilles, à peine la porte refermée :

« Oui, papa… »

Papa ? Wilson s'approcha du salon, intrigué. House se trouvait près de la fenêtre, de dos, le combiné à l'oreille. Wilson s'adossa au mur et se contenta d'observer la scène, intéressé.

« Non, non… Je t'assure, je me défile pas ! Mais j'aimerais passer Noël, ici… avec mes amis. »

Wilson arqua un sourcil. Ami ? Depuis quand House utilisait-il ce terme… ?

« Je viendrais vous voir pour le jour de l'An par contre, ça te va ? »

Et il allait voir ses parents ? James retint un glapissement. Si le mur ne le retenait pas, nul doute qu'il serait tombé à la renverse. House se retourna à ce moment là. Wilson eut juste le temps de voir le sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres avant que ce dernier ne s'aperçoive de la présence de l'oncologue. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Hummm… Oui. Je vais te laisser, papa. Wilson joue les voyeurs. Je crois qu'il est en manque de câlins… Oui, je te rappelle pour arranger ça plus tard. Bonsoir.»

Il raccrocha rapidement et se retourna vers James.

- Je ne jouais pas les voyeurs ! se défendit celui-ci en levant les mains.

- Alors tu voulais un câlin… conclut House avec un sourire triomphant.

- Une simple bière conviendra, merci… fit Wilson en soupirant, consterné comme toujours devant les gamineries de son ami.

House eut le bon goût de ne pas en rajouter, et il se dirigea vers la cuisine alors que James se laissait tomber sur le canapé. Il se saisit de la télécommande et alluma la télévision, sans grande conviction. Tiens, The L World… Wilson posa un regard plus interessé sur l'écran alors que House revenait, deux bières en main. Il prit place aux côtés de James et posa négligemment ses pieds sur la table basse. En voyant le programme à la télévision, il esquissa une moue moqueuse.

- Je vois que tu as déjà trouvé ton bonheur…

- Hmmm… marmonna son vis à vis en tâtonnant pour prendre la bière que lui tendait House, ses yeux toujours rivés sur l'écran.

La diagnosticien ne se formalisa pas de ce désintérêt et décapsula sa propre bouteille. Alors qu'ils regardaient en silence leur série favorite depuis quelques minutes, Wilson prit soudain la parole :

- Alors comme ça, tu restes ici pour Noël ?

- Oui…, marmonna House en évitant de le regarder.

- Intéressant… fit simplement James avec un sourire qui en disait long.

House crut que la conversation s'arrêterait là, mais l'oncologue n'avait pas fini.

- Et tu vas voir tes parents…

Greg se tourna alors vers lui.

- Je vois que rien ne t'as échappé…

- Désolé, je ne pouvais pas savoir que tu étais au téléphone avec ton père ! plaida James en esquissant un petite grimace.

- Je suppose que ce n'est pas bien grave… reconnut House en levant les yeux au ciel.

Wilson resta un instant à fixer son ami.

- Je suis content pour toi, finit-il par déclarer.

House ne répondit pas, mais le léger sourire qui étira ses lèvres indiquait qu'il avait parfaitement entendu. James reporta son attention sur l'écran. Il mit ses mains derrière sa nuque et s'exclama soudain.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle l'a quitté !! Ca avait l'air d'être un bon coup pourtant…

- Je t'avais pourtant bien dit que cette fille n'avait aucun goût ! lâcha Gregory.

Il tourna la tête vers Wilson et tout deux échangèrent un regard avant de rire de concert. Tout semblait être redevenu comme avant, songea James en tâchant de reprendre sa respiration entre deux fous rires.

Non, se corrigea-t-il mentalement. C'était mieux qu'avant. House s'ouvrait aux autres… Il ne restait plus aussi hermétiquement fermé au monde extérieur. Il esquissa un sourire puis se cala plus confortablement entre les coussins du canapé. Oui, tout irait bien, à présent… Il tendit la main pour prendre sa bière mais il ne rencontra que du vide. Il se redressa, perplexe et comprit le problème.

- House ! C'est _ma_ bière !!

Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais, cependant…

- FIN -


End file.
